My Affair With Inuyasha
by inu'schick91
Summary: This story is about a college student studying abroad in Japan and when she meets Inu, things heat up. Rated M for some language, sex scenes and violence.


My Affair With Inuyasha

By, inu'schick91

(This is the first fanfic. I've ever submitted to this site. I'm still getting the hang of the controls).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the show, "Inu-Yasha." All those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sometimes I wish I was in her place, though.

(Warning: This fanfic. is for mature readers only. There's scenes of graphic sexual content, some violence, and some language. I will try to clean up enough of it, so that I can still keep my account while entertaining my readers though).

This is a story about, Tia, an autistic woman who lives in an alternate universe where anything is possible; even bringing anime series to life. However, she doesn't figure that out until later in the story. Tia was a pretty, slender young lady about 20 years of age; with blond hair, blue eyes, and light Caucasian skin. So, she looked normal but had a mental disability. Enough about that, though. Anyway, she went to a college called Special University for autistic people; located in the state of Washington (not really). The only classes she personally was required to take are, Creative Writing to help her career as an author; and World Cultures since she was interested in traveling and exploring other countries might give her inspirations for new stories.

During Creative Writing class one day, Tia got the most awesome assignment ever in the history of homework! Her professor told her to, study abroad in the country of her choice; and write a story about her experiences there. Her third instruction was, to make it sound like a fiction novel. She also told her class that, the best book will be submitted into publishing; after being copywritten, at the end of the six months the class is allowed to work. After the assignment was given, the students chose their destinations. Tia chose Japan, since that's one of the countries she has always wanted to visit. Then the teacher said, "Tommorow, I will have all the arrangements set up for you;" and with that, Tia went home to her apartment. She had the rest of the day off after that class. She could hardly sleep that night, in anticipation for what she will find out about the next morning.

The next morning, Tia didn't have to go to World Cultures before Creative Writing since it was a half day. She also had work off since the people she worked for at Wal-Mart (all copyrights to them), allowed her to have paid leave while she studied abroad. The teacher took a while listing off other people and talking to them in another room. Tia's turn finally came, when class was almost over. Her told her, "You're going on the Red Eye flight to Tokyo first thing at 4:00 in the morning. Get there before then. That's when the plane leaves. I arranged for a Sunrise Airport shuttle to pick you up at 3:00, since it takes about an hour to get there. Actually it takes about a half hour, then another half hour to get through security and stuff. Do you think you can make it?" Tia replied, "Yes, I'll set my alarm for 2:00 so I can have an hour to get ready. I wish I don't have to leave so early, though." "Yeah well...Anyway, your host family will be the Higurashi's from the anime series, "Inu-Yasha," the teacher said to Tia with a smile. She jumped up and down in excitement as she exclaimed, "Are you freakin' kidding me?! That's awesome!" "No, I'm not kidding," the proffessor replied. "Wahoo! Thank you sooo much," Tia yelled. After she got home, she immediately started packing. A few hrs. passed and after she was finally done, she felt wiped out. So, she ordered a personal pizza instead of cooking; watched some T.V., took a shower, set her alarm, laid some sweats out, and went to bed early.

(Don't worry, the mature stuff will show in later chapters).

Chapter 2

The flight to Tokyo was probably a day or two long. During the whole trip, Tia was hoping that the first person she wouldn't see when she got there was...Kagome Higurashi. When she arrived in Tokyo, she was greeted by Kagome's mother and her grandfather. They told her that their daughter was in the Feudal World (thank God). Those people were really hospitab le so far. On the way to their house/shrine, they asked Tia about herself and told her she could sleep in Kagome's room. Once she got settled, she started snooping around for evidence to show Inuyasha that Kagome isn't a good girlfriend for him. She also did some other things to drive her crazy like, trashing her room; and borrowing some of her things without asking (like her jewelry). This is the incriminating stuff she found on the first day, her latest high school report card; which had all F's and Missing Assignments on it, typical Kagome; and her diary. _That will be read later,_ Tia thought as she heard Kagome's mother call her for dinner and answered. After dinner, which was very good homemade Teriyaki chicken and rice; Tia closed Kagome's door and pryed her diary open with a safety pin, since she couldn't find the key. It was a very plain, brown book...but full of very dirty secrets. One entry read: "The other day when I went home to complete some schoolwork, I invited Hojo over to help me study. We ended up doing more than just homework. In the middle of my math paper, I pushed my textbook off of my bed; and proceeded to take his pants off saying, 'I'm bored'; in a seductive way. 'B-but, I thought you weren't interested in me...the way you kept pretending to be sick and all,' Hojo stuttered. 'You are the only boy who makes me hot,' I replied thinking, '_I hope Inuyasha won't check on me! He'll kick Hojo's ass, and then I'll never sleep with either of them!'_ He pulled me closer and I felt his weenie get harder against my leg, as he felt me up underneath my school uniform shirt. Then, he got on top of me and we started making out and stripping at the same time. I'll never forget the excitement I felt when he touched me. Good thing I'm on birth control because, even though I like many guys all at once; I still want to bear Inuyasha's child."

Another entry read: "The first time Koga, the wolf demon, kidnapped me I was scared at first. But then, I checked him out realizing he's kinda sexy for a 'wolf man.' I screamed anyways, though...just so that Inuyasha wouldn't suspect a thing. Then when we were far enough away, I took advantage of the over-his-shoulder position I was being carried in; by lifting his skirt-like thing up a little, so I could see his nice and firm ass. Later in his cave he said, 'I've got a surprize for you.' He slowly undressed in front of me, with my mouth open. Then, a big grin spread across my face as I looked at his thingy. I thought, _'Yay, he's going to give it to me and I don't even care that I just met him!' _Then, he jumped on me and went at it all night long! I was half bummed-half-thrilled the next day, when Inuyasha came to rescue me. It was sweet of Koga to call me 'his woman', though. Sometimes, it's hard to choose between those two." After Tia read some of her diary she thought (laughing), _"I was right! Kagome is a stupid ho! Just birth control?! No protection?! Doesn't she know about STD's and the likelihood the 'the pill' doesn't always work?! I can't wait to tell Inuyasha about her other boyfriends! He's gonna be pissed!" _A week went by after that. Tia started writing her story. She didn't know what to call it yet but, so far she has been getting very good resources. The things she'd found out about Kagome, the history of the Higurashi Shrine (Kagome's grandfather taught her that); she also learned some things about everyday life in Modern Day Tokyo and other cultural stuff. She also wrote about her flight and how it felt when she first arrived in Japan. (I'll be more descriptive during the important parts).

Chapter 3

Kagome came back home with Inuyasha, over the weekend. "Who is that girl," Kagome asked as she looked at Tia with surprize...and then disgust as she saw her diary; with a bookmark in it, in her hands. Tia looked back at her with an evil smurk thinking, '_I know your dirty little secrets, tramp!' _Inuyasha just stood there, wondering what was going on (with Kagome's little brother, Souta, screaming excitedly in the background; since his "hero", Inu, is back). After Kagome's mother introduced me, we all went inside the house. As Kagome's mother was cooking a big, Japanese feast; the rest of us talked in the living room. A few min. into the conversation, Kagome went to the bathroom. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to spill her diary's guts to Inuyasha in another room. The look on his face was priceless but, he didn't know what to say yet. So far, my plan was working. After dinner, I laughed at Kagome's reactions to what I did to her room (totally flipped out). It got better from there. Her mom scolded her for being impolite to the "guest of the house," and made her sleep in the guest room (the irony). Unfortunately, Inu left for the night to pursue some demon (typically); but '_Maybe tommorow,' _Tia thought, '_I will get my chance with him.' _

The next day, Inuyasha came back all bloody and stinky from a big, messy battle. He was told by Kagome's mom that, he needed a bath; and he said, "I don't know how to in this era. Could one of you help me?" Tia quickly grabbed Inu by the arm, rushed to the bathroom; and locked the door before Kagome could protest! "Why move so fast," Inu asked. Tia tried to think of a good excuse. "So...that you won't stink up the house." He didn't respond. "Anyway, the first step to bathing is to remove all of your clothing...I mean plug the drain and start running the hot water. Then, remove all of your clothing and sit in the tub. Don't worry, I won't look," Tia told him with her fingers crossed behind her back. She showed him how to draw a bath. As she proceeded to give him instructions on how to wash himself, she looked at the wall. A few min. into the lecture, she started torturing herself by; looking back and forth from the wall to his hakama, his fire rat haori, and his undergarments laying on the floor. Then, she stopped herself for a min. and finished her lesson. After that, she got to know Inu a little more as he relaxed. Tia half-listened-to-him-half-thought about taking advantage of him; all the while frantically searching for male condoms (she already had her tubes tied a long time ago). Luckily, she found them in a drawer. When she stood up, she "accidentally" saw Inuyasha's naked body through the mirror! He was so sexy with his muscular-yet-lean build, his cute butt (with no tail surprizingly); and she thanked his father for blessing him with a nice, big, package! Sexual excitement, heat, etc., coarsed throughought her body as she stared at him for several min. Until, he noticed. "It's ok to look, Tia. I don't like Kagome anymore anyway," he said with a sly smile. "Really?" "Yeah," he replied. Then she took her clothes off slowly, as she watched his face and his equipment react to the sight of her body. Next, Tia got into the tub across from him. She helped him put the rubber on, after explaining what it was. Then, they made out and did foreplay for a while. During that, Tia told Inu it was her first time and from then on; he tried to be careful with her. Luckily, everyone else was deeply asleep during this. After they were finally done after a few hours he said, "That felt great!" "It sure did," she replied. "We should do it again sometime." "Goodnight, lover." "Goodnight, honey."

The next day, Tia wrote in her book about her night of ecstasy; and the rest of her entry read: "The morning afterwards, I never felt so rested...even though I had spent the rest of the night dreaming about the Great Dog Demon's son, who sparked most of my wild anime-related fantasies. The thought that all those erotic scenarios, with a man I was sure was only real on paper; became realities elated me. The rest of the day, Inuyasha and I were inseperable. Inu isn't the type of guy who would sleep with a girl once, and then never see her again afterwards. I can tell by his expressions and gestures that, he's making an effort to start a romantic relationship with me...his self-appointed mistress. For example, today we went to a theme park. The name of the park is unimportant but, when we rode the roller coaster; I got a little scared on the big hill, and he wrapped his arms around me. I started calming down as I leaned on his chest. But behind me, way in the back of the coaster train; there sat Kagome, with anger in her eyes and envy in her heart. So far, I'm winning the competition." That was only part of what she wrote that day. (I don't want to drag the story on longer than it should be).

Chapter 4

The very next day, Inuyasha dumped Kagome. He told her someone informed him about her infidelities but, he didn't tell her his source of the information. Tia asked him later, "Why didn't you tell her about us?" "I want her to figure it out for herself. It'll be fun to watch." She laughed with him at that thought. When 3 months almost came to an end, Kagome finally figured it out. No matter how many subtle signs she noticed in between, she still had a hard time; since she has the common sense of a small child, and a lot of kids are smarter than her. She found out by, catching us kissing on the couch; during a movie, in her living room. She turned the movie off and yelled, "So... it was you, Tia, who slept with my boyfriend behind my back?!" Tia stood up quickly and answered, "If you weren't such a stupid, controlling, annoying, and mean ho; he wouldn't have been driven into my arms in the first place!" "Yeah, kick her ass honey," Inu cheered. "I'll be the one doing that...to her," Kagome yelled. "Bring it on, skanky bitch," I yelled as I turned on some appropriate ass-kicking music for the fight about to occur!

Kagome tried to slap Tia. She avoided the strike by, doing the snake arm maneuver; grabbed her shoulder with her free hand, and spinned her hard and fast into a bookshelf! As Kagome tried to get back up, Tia back kicked her in the nose breaking it. Kagome tried throwing a book at her, while in a sitting position; but Tia caught it and gave her a black eye with it. _"Man, she sucks! This is going to be very easy," _Tia thought. "Is that all you've got," Tia teased as she got into a crane stance. Kagome ran at her without any strategies. Tia swiftly jumped and did a flying straight kick to her chin, sending her flying into a standing mirror. Kagome got cut all over the place! Suddenly, her mother ran in and stopped everything. "What's all that noise?! Did anyone get hurt?!" "Kagome picked a fight with me!" "She stole Inuyasha!" "You deserved it!" "Did not!" "Girls, separate right now! Kagome, everything is your fault...I'm sorry to say! Tia told me everything!" "What?!" "Tia, do you want to go to Feudal Japan with me for a while and meet my friends?" "Sure Inuyasha, let's go after I pack a few things!"

Shortly after they jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha and Tia arrived in Feudal Japan. They spent hours looking for his friends. They found Sango and Miroku in a village somewhere. Miroku got kicked out of the ladies's side of the public bath house. Sango was in there and when she noticed him she yelled, "Miroku, you hentai!" She came running out as the other women were screaming, with a towel wrapped around her body; armed with her hiraikotsu. Miroku chuckled...until angry Sango got too close to him! Then, feeling both guilty and afraid; Miroku turned around and started running frantically in the other direction... until he tripped over his own feet! As soon as he got up, Sango started beating him over the head with her hiraikotsu. After she noticed Inu and Tia, she stopped hitting Miroku; blushed, adjusted her towel and said, "I didn't know you were here. Who is that?" Miroku just laid there, dizzy with his face in the dirt. Tia introduced herself to Sango. Shortly afterwards, Miroku got up, wiped his face off with his robe, and checked Tia out; while she was introducing herself to him. "I'm going to go get decent," Sango told everyone as she left. After she changed back into her traveler's kimono, and packed her weapons, etc.; the group headed out to look for Shippo and Kirara. On the way, Miroku asked Tia his most famous question, "Will you bear my child?" As he was about to cop a feel, she didn't need to strike him...because Inuyasha did it for her. "No, she's mine," he yelled as he pounded him on the head. "She could have just said no!" (Miroku rubs his head while getting laughed at by Sango and Tia). "You couldn't keep it in your pants for once, could you," Sango told Miroku. "You know I can't control my instincts, Sango." (Sango rolls her eyes and walks ahead). A few min. later, the group found Shippo playing with Kirara in a field close by the village they were just in. (Does there really need to be more introductions)?

Chapter 5

Later in the evening, they sat around a campfire; eating beef flavored ramen, which Tia brought with her. She told them her story about, how she got to Japan and about Kagome. They all laughed and told her how much they secretly hated Kagome, and how she deserved everything she got from me. Afterwards, everybody went to sleep in the tents the group set up except Tia. She stayed up, writing by the light of her flashlight. This is an excerpt of what she wrote about Feudal Japan: "Unlike Modern Day Tokyo, Feudal Japan lacks the hustle and bustle of city life. I feel like I'm in a world mostly God created, with little to no help from mankind. I'm in a time where people still believe in what they'd consider myths in the future. I've noticed the demons that are in Japanese folklore right in front of me. I've even befriended some of them. I've already described Inuyasha, the sexy, dog-eared man. There's also Shippo, the adorable fox-child; who'sa full demon, isn't very powerful compared to Inu, but is still likeable. Also, there's Kirara, Sango's pet two-tailed cat; who grows 100 times her size, flies, and helps us fight evil whenever she needs to."

The next day, Inuyasha and his friends decided to take Tia to Kaede's village; to visit none other than the head priestess herself. She felt thrilled to meet the kind, wise, elderly woman who revived kikyo. (Who cares if that's true or not. It would've been better that way anyway). _"Too bad Naraku killed her again," _Tia thought as she walked along. _"She could've killed Kagome if she was still alive. Actually, I could've done that too...now that I think of it. But, I figured she wasn't worth it. It was still fun to rough her up a bit, though." _Tia smiled sadistically at that thought. Then, she frowned for a little bit as she thought, "_Of course if Kikyo were still here, she would've gotten in the way of me being with Inuyasha. But, she's not here so...there's more of him for me!" _(Tia glomps Inu randomly. He enjoys it). A few min. later, the group came across Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. "Damn, my half-brother showed up to ruin our day," Inu said, getting upset. "You take him, I'll make a shish kebob out of that annoying, ass kissing toad," Tia replied as she drew the short sword which Sango gave to her. (I've always wanted Jaken to die. Nobody likes him). Tia stabbed him before he could use his staff, and shook his body off of her bloody weapon! All the while, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were insulting and threatening each other instead of attacking physically. Neither Rin nor Sesshy cared that Jaken was dead...after they finally noticed. Nobody else did either. The rest of them waited for several long min. as Inu and Sesshy fought, using their swords this time. None of them killed the other when it was finally over. (Why do they even bother)? Later, Inu's group got to Kaede's house; visited for a while, ate, and stayed over for the night.

The next day, there was chaos in the village! Naraku had tracked Inu's group down! He healed himself from the time when Inuyasha almost killed him! "You should've run hpt im through when you had the chance," Tia shouted at Inu. People continued to scream and run behind the group as they got ready to fight! "Fools, prepare to die," Naraku yelled. Everybody gave all their effort to beat him! Except Miroku, because Naraku let out his saimyosho. The only thing he could do at the moment was, hit them with his monk's staff and throw exorcising stickers at them; which only took out a few of them. Inuyasha wiped the bees out by, using Windscar; and while Naraku was being distracted by that, Tia went for the spider-shaped scar on his back, and stabbed it several times! After the group made sure he was dead, everybody partied hard!

A few months later when Tia had to leave, she spent one more night with Inuyasha. She wasn't about to get on that plane the next morning, without one last hot affair. This time they didn't just do it, though. They played a role playing game called, "The Virgin Townsgirl Caught in the Middle of Demon Mating Season." They played the game in the Higurashi's living room, while they stayed at a hotel. This is how it went....

Tia dressed up in a plain, pink kimono; with a long, black wig, and pretended to be a peasant woman doing her grocery shopping. Her pretend mother warned her not to run errands that day, as she heard rumors that; it's demon mating season and male demons were going around, raping fertile human women. She didn't listen, since she figured that she wouldn't sense that she was on her period. However, Inuyasha (pretending to be evil); cornered her and said, "Where do you think you're going, missy?" "What do you want?! If you come near me, I'll call for help," Tia's character shouted in fear. "There's nobody around! Now, remove all your clothes, wench!" (Inu's character flashes Tia's character). Tia pretended to shield her eyes as her character shouted, "No, my body belongs to my future husband!" "Damn you," Inu's character yelled as he grabbed Tia and shoved her onto the couch. She pretended to defend herself with a basket she used as a prop, as he had his way with her (but not too roughly since this was only a game). In the middle of it, Tia's character strangely started enjoying it; and she submitted to the male demon. She even "played" with him back.

The next day, she happily finished her story on the way home. She decided to call it, "Of Demons and Humans;" because it describes a lot of relationships between them. Soon afterwards, she got an A+ in writing class; and had it published, which turned her into a celebrity.

The End.


End file.
